Mine
by potatostar
Summary: Lee Donghae, ia berlabuh pada seorang Lee Hyukjae—yang sudah mempunyai seorang tunangan di usianya yang masih remaja. / "Katanya, kalau kamu menghanyutkan origami kertas warna merah ke air sungai—dengan nama kamu di dalamnya—suatu hari nanti origami itu akan ditemukan seseorang, dan dia akan jadi pasanganmu. Untuk selamanya." / HaeHyuk, WonHyuk. RnR? :3


_**First.**_Dia itu terlalu baik. Sifat baiknya bisa jadi bumerang yang bisa menyakiti hati rapuhnya. Ia itu bagaikan boneka porselen yang mudah pecah apabila tak dijaga baik-baik.

* * *

_All cast belong to God and Themselves._

_This story is mine._

_YAOI, Sho-Ai, OOC, typo(s)._

_Read dan Review, please._

_Enjoy._

* * *

_**Summary:**_ Lee Donghae—ia sudah mempunyai seorang yeojachingu, sudah berjalan empat tahun hubungannya, tapi ketika ia goyah hatinya berlabuh ke lain hati. Ia berlabuh pada seorang Lee Hyukjae—yang sudah mempunyai seorang tunangan di usianya yang masih remaja. / "Katanya, kalau kamu menghanyutkan origami kertas warna merah ke air sungai—dengan nama kamu di dalamnya—suatu hari nanti origami itu akan ditemukan seseorang, dan dia akan jadi pasanganmu. Untuk selamanya. / HaeHyuk, WonHyuk. RnR? :3

* * *

_Mine._

_First.__** Heart(s).**_

* * *

"_Oppa_, cobalah resep baruku ini," kata seorang gadis sambil tersenyum ceria pada seorang pemuda yang duduk sambil membaca sebuah koran yang baru dibelinya ketika perjalanan ke rumah gadisnya. Pemuda tersebut melepas kacamata minusnya meletakkannya di tempatnya kemudian menatap gadisnya yang berada tepat di hadapannya—gadis dengan apron merah jambu yang sedang menatapnya juga.

Donghae tersenyum singkat. Ia mengambil garpu yang disodorkan padanya.

Kue itu adalah kue lapis biasa. Sejenak, memang terlihat seperti _rainbow cake_—kue lapis warna-warni dengan _cheese cream_ di tiap lapisnya—tapi yang menjadi pembeda adalah cream yang ada di tiap lapisnya, bukan _cheese cream_, melainkan chocolate cream pekat. Dan saat Donghae membelah menjadi dua bagian, ada keju leleh yang keluar dari tengah.

Donghae mulai mengunyah perlahan kue yang masih hangat tersebut. Begitu lembut dan manis.

_Manis yang memuakkan…_

Ia bergumam. "_Oppa_, _waeyo_? Apa tidak enak? Rasanya aneh, ya?", sebuah suara menyadarkannya. Ia menatap gadisnya—yang menatapnya pula dengan harap-harap cemas—kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Lalu, bagaimana rasanya, _Oppa_?", tanya gadisnya kemudian.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadisnya terlebih dahulu, Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil mantel hitam yang ada di sofa. Memakainya kemudian meletakkan kacamatanya di saku dalam mantel tebal itu. Gadisnya menatap sosok tegap kekasihnya dengan sendu. Ia mendekati Donghae.

"Mau ke mana, _Oppa_? Di luar hujan deras.", mencoba memperingatkan—namun hal itu sia-sia saja, Donghae tampak tak peduli dengan perhatian gadisnya karena pemuda tampan itu tetap berjalan ke arah pintu dan bersiap memutar kenop, tapi sebelumnya ia berbalik.

Keheningan sejenak melanda ruangan itu. Atmosfer yang begitu pekat tanpa sadar membuat sang gadis yang hampir menangis tersebut merasa susah untuk memasok oksigen ke paru-parunya. Sosok Donghae begitu buram karena di pelupuk matanya sudah terdapat air yang siap mengalir kapan saja. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Rasanya seperti dipukul dengan keras oleh kepalan tangan seorang laki-laki.

"Kuenya enak. Lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kau berusaha banyak."

Blam.

Ia terduduk. Ditutupi wajahnya yang berpeluh. Ia menangis di sana, di ruang tengah yang sepi. Sendirian.

Ia rindu Donghae yang dulu.

Ia rindu…

Ia rindu dengan pelukan hangat kakak lelakinya yang berusaha menghiburnya ketika ada masalah dengan pemuda yang berubah banyak dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun terakhir.

* * *

"Jangan marah…", dengan suara yang hampir menangis, namja manis yang mengamit lengan kekar seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, membujuk pada kekasihnya yang sedang ngambek—yang memang akan berubah jadi cuek.

Tanpa menghiraukan suara cempreng namja manis yang masih memakai seragam sekolah tersebut, pemuda tampan dengan lesung pipi yang akan tampak ketika ia tersenyum tetap berjalan seolah tak ada orang lain di sisinya.

Satu sisi di dalam dirinya mengatakan, ia harusnya tidak melakukan hal itu pada namja yang masih merengkuh lengannya. Tapi, sisi lainnya di dalam dirinya mengatakan sebaliknya, namja manis itu pantas mendapatkannya—sebagai pelajaran agar tidak membuat Choi Siwon merasa cemburu, atau ia akan mendapat perlakuan cuek dari pemuda tampan tersebut.

Langit menggelap. Angin pun tampak mulai tak bersahabat. Ia melirik ke seorang namja berambut hitam yang menatapnya juga dengan dua bola matanya yang memerah, mungkin, kalau Siwon melakukan lebih dari ini—bersikap acuh tak acuh—air mata pasti jatuh dari mata almond itu.

Siwon menghela napas. Ia kembali berjalan. _Mungkin sedikit keterlaluan tak apa_, pikirnya. Dengan harapan kekasihnya tersebut bisa lebih mengerti kalau Siwon tak suka apabila Lee Hyukjae terlalu berhubungan baik dengan teman-teman sekolahnya yang bisa saja mempunyai maksud terselubung.

Posesif? Bukankah, orang yang mencintai seperti itu halnya? Bersikap seolah merelakan orang yang dicintai dekat dengan orang lain bahkan lebih mengerikan, tak merasa kah apabila seperti itu sama halnya membohongi diri sendiri? Tak rela namun bersikap seolah ia tak apa. Tch. Siwon lebih suka bersikap jujur.

Langkahnya semakin dipercepat agar cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan—sebuah café klasik yang berjarak lima meter di depannya—ketika mendengar suara guntur yang menggelegar dari timur. Rintik-rintik air mulai turun ke Bumi. Sedikit rintik menjadi gerimis kemudian menjadi hujan lebat tepat setelah Siwon menapakkan kakinya ke halaman _café_ dan tersadarlah juga ia; bahwa Hyukjae yang sedari tadi ia acuh tak acuhkan tak lagi ada di sisinya, tak lagi mengamit lengannya.

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya cepat ketika mendengar suara Hyukjae yang ternyata berada tak jauh darinya. Di bawah rinai hujan. Namja manis itu berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya terlihat marah. Siwon menyeringai. Ini akan menjadi menarik. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada satu tiang penyangga bangunan _café_ tersebut, tangannya yang terlipat berada di depan dada. Menunggu Lee Hyukjae melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

_First. Heart(s). __**End.**_

_**Next Chapter:**_

"_YA!"_

_Dari kaca spionnya terlihat seseorang sedang melakukan hal bodoh._

"_Bodoh."_

_Mantel itu tebal. Melindunginya dari hujan._

_Mungkin, ia memang terlalu kekanakan untuk menjadi seorang kekasih eksekutif muda._

_Awal kehancuran adalah ketika ia dipertemukan takdir oleh seorang di sebuah ruang sempit. _

_Malam indah. Kelap-kelip lampu. Air sungai yang hitam. Tapi hatinya gusar._

* * *

_**A/N: **__Annyeong_! :D /ditimpukin pake jengkol MANA HAEHYUK-nya!? /mati di tempat /ditampol e-etto… mianhaeyoo~ belum muncul nih di chapter ini _our lovely couple_-nya ._. /ditimpukin kolor /pingsan

Hihi ini fic hasil galau gara-gara fisika yang nabe rrr :3 /eh /slap /tenggelam di lautan fisika jadi maaaf gak max mana judul ch ini gak nyambung ya XO /bow oya, sankyu yang udah RnR di _Servant of Evil_ :) /peyuk-peyuk

Nah, nabe mau pamit, nabe tunggu komentarnya dengan semangat, sankyu~ jaa~ :3


End file.
